Vampire Hunter (On Hold)
by Fanfic Insanity
Summary: Fang is a vampire hunter and has sworn to kill every last one on earth. Max is a vampire and has made sure to never trust a human. What happens when the hunter and the hunted start to feel? Read to find out! FAX! EGGY! NAZZY!
1. Hunter and Hunted

Max POV

_Dear Diary,_

_ These damn vampire hunters are making my vampire life a living hell. They have been hunting us for weeks now and seem determined not to give up. It is quite annoying. Miss Nudge has seemed to take fancy to the younger teen. Even Lady Ella, always quite Ella, has seemed to take a liking to the tall strawberry-blonde haired one. I don't know what they see in the creatures that we're supposed to hate but even the tall dark haired one is starting to catch my attention._

_Maxine, the Vampire_

Fang POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled and kicked the nearest tree. "This is the 100th time we've lost them!" I screamed, turning to my companions, Iggy and Gazzy.

"Actually, I think it's the 700th time." A honey like voice giggled a few feet away. I turned to find nothing there.

Another voice laughed from behind me and I swung around to find nothing again.

"Come on. Is the big, bad, vampire hunter starting to give up?" A girl asked from a few yards away. I turned to find a blonde haired girl staring at me. I glared at her as she smirked.

"Come on vampire hunter. Come and get me." She taunted and smiled evilly.

Now if you're not already confused, let me explain. I'm a vampire hunter. Yes, a real vampire hunter. I never did believe vampires until I came face to face with one. Everyone thought I was crazy like my great-grandfather until some kids, Iggy and Gazzy, moved to town. Ever sense then we've been tracking and killing vampires together. We're like family.

Now if you're still confused by the girls we're chasing, let me explain that. We went to a town that was said to have some vampire sightings. From there we found some clues leading to the mountains that were said to be "taken over" by evil spirits. And so far we've come so close to catching these girls but they always seem to slip from our grasp.

"What's it going to take to get you near us?" I asked suspiciously. Another smile spread across her face, she seemed to take one step towards me and was suddenly in my face. The scent of her perfume made my mouth water and the look in her eyes made my heart skip a few beats.

For a split second I could of sworn her lips were on mine, but she disappeared before I could tell.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry, I know it's really short but this is all I had. **

**Anyway, this is my first vampire story, so, I hope you guys liked it. R&R? Thanks, bye :)**

**~Snowflake**


	2. Our Family

Max POV

We were now sitting in a cave, each taking a turn to suck the sweet blood from a life less deer's neck. The sticky substance reminded me of cotton candy, seeming to melt before it even hit your tongue. I loved the taste of blood. It tingled on my taste buds and seemed to glide down my throat.

When we had all finally had our fill, I picked up the carcass and lifted it over the edge of the cliff. My hands slid from underneath it's fur and the animal fell the fifty feet to the ground, landing with a familiar crunch. I looked down, the deer's legs were bent and twisted at weird angles, its head positioned to seem dislocated from the neck; it probably was.

I turned, not caring for the dead creature, and walked back to my siblings. They were both huddled around a small fire, we had to look like three young girls traveling if anybody came by, hence the fire; we don't really need it. Ella watched me as I sat down next to her and pretened to warm my hands. Ella and I had been sisters before being bitten. I remember the night like it was yesturday. We had been walking home from school one night. Together, we started down the dark square, not noticing the dark shadow lurking just behind us. Deciding to take a short cut through an alley, I grabbed Ella by the wrist and dragged her between the towering buildings. Stepping over trash bags, and jumping when cat or mice ran past, we kept close to each other and hurried on. Just when we turned to get out of the alley, Ella was dragged back in. When I turned, her feet were being engulfed into the darkness. Without thinking, I ran after her, determined to protect my little sister. As my eyes adjusted, a dark form came into forcus. The thing was bent over an object. A slurping noise could be heard from the spot it mouth opens at. When it turned back to me, it's pale eyes seemed to look into my soul. That's when I noticed it was Ella he had been leaning over, blood started to seep from her neck where two puncture wounds were. I gasped, sucking in a deep breath. The thing stood to full height, a good foot taller than me, and glared into my eyes. I was frozen, my body couldn't work. My eyes darted between my sister lying on the concrete and the creature standing just feet in front of me. Before I could fully understand, something sharp was injected into my neck, sending a great wave of pain into my skull. Everything became a blur as I slowly felt the life leave me. Then it went black.

When I woke, I wasn't in the place I had thought I was. It was dark and smelt of rotten fruit. A small window showed me the blue sky, filled with white, fluffy clouds. But when I looked directly into the sunlight, I went blind. Not just blind where you can't see for a few minutes but blind to where my eyes felt like they were burning and I could only see black. After ages of waiting, standing as still as stone, my eye sight came back to me. When I could see clearly again, brown pupils were looking into mine. I had jumped back, almost slipping on a peach that lay on the floor. Ella. It was Ella who had been in front of me. Not wasting a second, my arms were around her, wrapping her in a hug. She secured her arms around me as well and dug her nose into my neck. I could smell the fear on her, like she had sprayed herself with it.

Only a few nights after did we finally leave our sancturary in the Church's cellar. It was nighttime and we hurried to get into the woods. When we had finally arrived, a scent so sweet filtered into my nose. Ella had smelt it too and we raced to figure out what was the cause. Minutes, possibly seconds had passed, when we came to a halt just before a meadow where herds of deer grazed in the swaying grass. We both charged, chasing the deer like a game of tag. Wrapping our arms around their necks and breaking them in one swift move. Finally, after awhile, we bent down so our lips touched the soft fur. Then, our teeth took over. Sharp fangs had descended from my gums and injected themselves into the warm flesh. A liquid so tasteful, a liquid so filling, I didn't think I could stop. But we did. After we each had five deer, we left the dying animals alone in the stained grass. Travleing, feeding, resting, and watching. That's what we did for two hundred years. Then we found Monique.

A vampire had just turned her. She was hidden beneath a bush, crying tears that never came. When our presence had finally reached her, she looked at us with fearful eyes. Ella didn't have the heart to get rid of her, knowing what it felt like to go through all of this by herself. So, we had a new sister. We spent years with Monique, talking, laughing, smiling, and having fun. Living a life only a vampire could have. Our new names finally surfaced. Monique had said that Maxine was such a mouthful, Ella soon agreed, and my new name had become Max. Even though whenever I thought about my name in my head, Maxine would be the one to surface. I really don't know how Monique soon become Nudge. It had something to do with the way she talked... Or talks. That's how we ended up here. Ella and I have been a vampire for, four hundred years and Nudge only two hundred. Our lives always adapted as the years went by, shifting to fit the new electronics and style.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a rustle from the tree below could be heard. Standing, I went to the mouth of the cave. Looking down, a familiar face looked up... Or faces. There were three. Standing tall and proud with knives in their hands. The three hunters. The men that were after us.


	3. Not So Smooth

Max POV

I was frozen in shock. How did they find us? Were they seriously that determined?

"Hey!" The tall strawberry blonde one called up to me, "Do you mind if we come up?" He asked, shivering as a gust of wind swept past their standing forms. I shook my head, but realized they couldn't see me clearly up this far. Moving to the side, I slowly crept down the jutted mountain rocks toward them, making sure to seem like I was a fragile human. When I had come about two feet from the ground, I jumped, and purposely landed with a loud thud.

I walked over to where they were standing and came face to face with the one that had talked up to me. He was a good foot taller than me and his blue eyes stared into mine, asking me silently to say yes.

"What's your name?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips as my eyes swept him up and down.

"Iggy. Then that's Fang and this one is Gazzy." He replied, gesturing to each one by name. I looked at each of them, but my gaze rested on the one called, Fang. His black eyes reminded me of the night sky without stars or a moon. They stared at me, searching me up and down. He seemed to know something, something the other ones looked over. Maybe he recognized me.

"Alright." I said, nodding slightly and looking back at Iggy. "Come on up."

We started back up the mountain, climbing slowly up the jagged wall. Fang was a lot faster than I thought, never really looking for edges to hold onto but speeding up like it was a race. Signs of a true vampire hunter. But I was still faster, climbing higher and higher away from them, coming closer and closer to the mouth of the cave.

I jumped in and waited for them to get closer. Gazzy, probably being the youngest, was panting heavily while Iggy and Fang just rolled their eyes at him. I smiled, actually smiled, at the small family, just realizing that they were kind of like mine. Fang was obviously the leader, while Iggy came up with the master plans, and Gazzy being the youngest, just sat there and acted when told. Just like my family. I was the leader, Ella came up with the plans, while Nudge was the youngest and didn't do much except talk.

The blanket around Ella shifter on the ground as she unwrapped herself and got up. She came over to us and smiled at Iggy. His mouth seemed to fall to the ground as he stared at her. Only wearing a navy blue tanktop, a sleeve-less leather jacket, and tight gray skinny jeans would probably make any guy swoon. I looked over to Gazzy who was peering around me to where Nudge sat. Seeing him watching her, she slowly got up and came to stand on the other side of me, smiling at him the entire time. She was wearing a purple tank top, black jean jacket, and regular blue jean short shorts. His mouth dropped to the ground as well, his eyes traveling to her chest. A small noise came from the back of my throat, barely a low growl. Pretending it came from down below, I peered out of the mouth of the cave and then stepped back.

"I think we should move towards the back of the cave. It sounds like something's down there." I said, acting like an innocent frightened chick. If I do say so myself... I got skills.

We all went to the back of the cave and sat down around the fire. It was me, then Fang, then Iggy, then Gazzy, then Ella, and then Nudge. They acted the part of being cold while I leaned back and let the cold air nip at my exposed skin. I was only wearing a black tank top, black leather gloves, black skinny jeans, and black boots. As you can see, black is my signature color. Fang stared at my arms for a second before turning his head away and gazing into the fire. I coughed, startling everyone out of the awkward silence.

"So," I started. "What are you guys doing all the way out here?" I asked Fang, watching his face for emotion. He just sat still.

"I could ask you the same thing." Was his reply. I scowled for a fraction of a second, thankful for once that the four others were occupied staring at each other.

"Well, if you tell me, then I'll tell you." I bargained. He smirked, his eyes barely flickering towards my face.

"Alright. Iggy, Gazzy, and I are vampire hunters and are looking for three girls who live in these mountains." His eyes darted toward Ella and Nudge, then back to me. He'd come clean that fast? Or was he catching on? Probably the second one.

I smiled. "Cool. Ella, Monique, and I are hiking to the other village in the East. Our ill grandmother lives there and we're the only living relatives to help." Smooth, Max. Real smooth. I mentally smiled at myself, fist pumping the air.

"Really? Because we were just there not too long ago and they said that not a single male or female was sick." He said. Maybe it wasn't so smooth. I shrugged.

"Who knows? She could have died a while ago. We're not that fast of walkers." God, that was such a lame lie. He nodded.

"I guess. But I don't think that's the case." His head was now turned towards me, his eyes staring into mine. Talk about a sexy hunter. Did I just say that?

"Really? Then what do you think _is _the case?" I asked, not daring to look at him. All of a sudden, cool breath brushed against my ear, making me jump slightly.

"I think that you and your sisters, suck at lying. I also think that you are the hottest vampire I've met, and am sad that I'll have to kill you sooner or later." My stomach tightened. How could he talk about killing me so easily? Did his job seriously make him that heartless and cold? I slightly growled, a noise barely audible in the back of my throat.

Two could play at this game.


	4. Fearless Warriors

Ella POV

I only slightly heard what they were talking about. My stomach clenched.

"Nudge. Can you come help me for a minute? We're running out of fire wood." I suddenly said. She looked at the fire, seeing the flames rising high, and then looked back at me, curious. After seeing the urgency in my eyes thought, she nodded. We got up, smiling at our two guy companions, and then went to the mouth of the cave. After climbing half way down, we jumped and landed with only a soft thud, on to the ground below.

"What's up?" Nudge asked, walking along side me as I stalked towards the forest. I shook my head, a signal that Max could still hear us. She nodded in understanding, and then turned ahead, not saying a word as we hurried through the dense underbrush. When we had finally come to a little clearing, at least thirty yards away from our campsite, I turned to her.

"They know." Her big brown eyes widened, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"They know?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, the emo looking one does." I said. Nodding slowly, she started to walk back and forth in front of me. The quicker she walked, the more dirt came up from the ground. It got to the point where I could barely see her, even with my highly trained eyes, and dust was flying everywhere.

After a while, she suddenly stopped, and put her hands on her knees, concentrating on the ground. Then she looked up at me, fear clear in her eyes.

"They know?" I nodded, and she stood up straight.

"Then we've got to tell Max" -she gasped- "She's all alone with them... Right now. I can't believe we did this. What if they attack her? What if she gets killed because she didn't have any back up? I can't believe we did this. You've got to be kidding me! You knew and you walked away anyways! How could you? This is all your fault... At least, it is if she dies anyway. Can we really die? I know you've told me this so many times before but it doesn't seem possible. I mean, we're like super humans with awesome super abilities. I just can't believe you totally left her there, all alone, unprotected. And you wanna know what else? I-"

I slammed a hand over her mouth and glared. She winced slightly and pulled back. I took my hand away and stared straight into her eyes.

"Nudge. We know Max. If there is any vampire out there, in the entire world, that can avoid getting killed by a vampire hunter when they're sitting next to them totally unprotected, it's Max. Now, calm down and SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. Not the entire sentence, but the ones in capital letters... Yeah, that's me screaming. Anyways...

She jumped when I screamed and covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to shriek as well. I breathed in and out heavily, trying to keep my cool. I exhaled again, and then turned towards her. She was still in the same position, hands over mouth with fear in her eyes. I went over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She returned it, slowly relaxing in my grip. I pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

"Come on. Let's go home." The words felt right, but the meaning behind them didn't. Home. Today, a dirt floor, fifty feet up in a cave. Tomorrow, I don't think we even know. But what I do know, is that no matter what, we will always be together. From the beginning and straight to the end. That's how it is and that's how it's gonna be... Forever.

Max POV

Ella and Nudge had been gone for a while and I had started to grow suspicous. The clever devils had walked far enough out of range that I couldn't hear a word they were saying, I mentally kicked myself for being such a good teacher to the rugrats. But I couldn't blame them, Ella probably over heard me and Fang and went somewhere else to tell Nudge about it, just far enough so that I wouldn't hear. Wait...

"Hi, guys!" Ella said enthusiasticly, a few sticks of wood falling from her fingers. Iggy quickly got up to help and I rolled my eyes. Since when did Ella become such a slut? Oh, yeah. I taught her that. A few years ago, I learned that vampires have the awesome power of seducing men. I tried it on this one guy named Dylan, I think, and we stole everything from him. Money, clothes, car, even blood... No, I'm kidding. We don't drink human blood, it's just sick. Anyway, we stole everything, and drove his car to Vegas where we spent his money on anything we saw. Almost at least. We ran out two hours later and left.

Now we're in this lovely cave in the woods, all alone with three vampire hunters that we each like. Isn't that just cliche? Or is it just me?

"Where'd you guys go?" Fang asked them, looking at each of their faces. For a slight second they exchanged a look and then Nudge laughed. A giggly, high pitched laugh that I hated but seemed to make Gazzy drool.

"We were getting firewood, of course? Why? Where do you think we went?" Her smiley expression turned into a hard glare and I mentally high fived her, even though her hand wasn't up. But, hey, a girl can celebrate, right?

"I don't know, maybe to go do something else." Ella slightly gasped, a gasp only Nudge and I could hear. They knew that they knew and that I knew that they knew. **(A/N: That was really confusing to write.)**

"No, we were just getting fire wood." Nudge told him, not meeting his eyes, and throwing a stick into the fire. Ella and Nudge were doing a great job at seducing Iggy and Gazzy but I didn't care enough to seduce Fang. He was well trained and probably knew what I would do, and what Ella and Nudge were doing. The only thing I wanted to see, was whether or not he could actually kill us.

* * *

Fang POV

She was too beautiful. Every vampire I had ever killed was a male or not as beautiful. Her honey like hair flowed down her back, her milky brown eyes sparkled with thirst, and her smooth skin reminded me of marble.

I couldn't kill.

I wouldn't kill her.

But I have to.

Either I kill her now or loose my chance.

We had been chasing these girls for months, ignoring all the other calls in need of help. And it was all because of these girls. Iggy seemed to be in love with the brunette, and Gazzy seemed to drool over the mocha-skinned one. But I knew what they were doing. They were seducing.

I knew that Max could seduce me at any moment but didn't. She just sat there, letting the cold wind nip at her bare skin, and watched her sisters in action. A slight smile would come on her lips at certain moments, but that was it. Nothing, not a speck of any sign that she was about to pounce and suck my blood.

Maybe these girls were different. Maybe they were meant to be different.

In some odd way, it made sense. Max and her sisters acted differently from other vampires. They didn't lick their lips while staring at our necks. They didn't seem the least bit scared that their hearts would be stabbed or necks snapped. Fearless warriors. The way they acted was like they were in sync. Each one moved according to how the other acted. Not like a true vampire but like hunters.

Like vampire hunters.


End file.
